


Home Alone

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon/Kennfield Collection [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Leon, Breaking and Entering, Fighting Kink, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Resident Evil vendetta - Freeform, Roleplay, Top Chris, banana pudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Someone breaks into Leon’s apartment and has their way with the DSO Agent.Rated for language, violence, sexual situations.





	Home Alone

The sound of a door being slammed shut roused Leon from his sleep, blue eyes snapping open at the sound. With an annoyed groan, a tired arm reached over to turn the bedside lamp on. Looking over at the clock, he saw it was about one in the morning, making him wonder just who the hell was in his apartment at this ungodly hour. Another bang made him jolt. What the hell? Blowing his brown hair out of his face and grabbing his gun from the side table, Leon got out of bed. Luckily, tonight was not one of the nights he decided to sleep in the nude, wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

He got down in a crouch, slowly edging toward his bedroom door, sticking close to the wall as he peeked around the corner. A bulky silhouette of a man much larger than himself could be seen down the short hallway. The intruder wore all black and a ski mask, shielding his identity as he rummaged through Leon’s living room and dining area. The man moved around a lot, seemingly in a hurry. The brunette moved quickly and quietly down the hall, ducking behind the island in the kitchen just as the man turned around.

He had been a fraction too slow, watching as the remote for the television had been thrown at the refrigerator. The small device exploded into broken pieces of plastic and batteries, causing Leon to yelp at the harsh sound. Just as he was about to fire at the intruder, a hand wrenched him by his bicep and yanked him out of the kitchen. The brunette’s gun had been ripped out of his hand before being tossed away from the pair. Up close, the man was huge, towering over the younger by a good five or six inches. He held the brunette against his chest, leering down at the struggling agent.

“Well, look at what we have here. Aren’t you a pretty little thing?” The man said, voice deeper than Leon’s own.

With a growl, the brunette kicked his leg into the older man’s leg, wincing as his bare foot hit a solid shin. The other man shouted in pain, momentarily releasing Leon from his grasp. With a spin-kick to the man’s middle, Leon sent the man tumbling backward into the living area. The man groaned in pain, rolling on to his knees. Spotting his gun not too far away, Leon ran for it, only to be snagged by his ankle causing him to fall to the ground. The gun was just within reach, but the intruder wouldn’t allow him to get his hands on it, dragging the brunette across the floor.

“Let go!” Leon hollered, trying to kick out with his free leg.

The hit landed, but the man seized him by his legs, pulling him further away from the weapon. Leon hoisted his upper body upward, head connecting with the man’s chin. The man held his face in pain and sending him backward. Leon went to knee him in the middle repeatedly, but the man blocked his shots. The agent then tried to throw some punches, but the man duck and twisted out of the way, catching him by the wrist. He spun the brunette around and held him tightly so that the brunette’s back was against his chest. Leon’s moved, managing to get one arm free as he elbowed the man in the side. The man released him, allowing Leon to throw another kick.

The man caught him by the ankle again and yanked, throwing off Leon’s balance, causing the younger to fall to the fall. Stars danced in his vision when his head hit the floor. The man reached for him again. The DSO Agent struggled, grasping at the other man’s wrist when he seized him by the front of his t-shirt. The man dragged him over to the couch, none too gently throwing him on to the cushions. Before Leon had the chance to fight back, the man straddled his hips, pulled some rope out of the back of his pants. Leon punched and hit at the other as the man grabbed his wrists with one hand while the other tied the rope tightly around them. The younger male bucked and thrashed underneath of him, but soon realized he was trapped.

“There, all tied up with nowhere to go. I was originally just going to break in here, steal some shit, and then be on my merry way, but I think I’ll have some fun with you, first. Maybe, I'll just steal you instead." The man said, head dipping down to lick at Leon’s ear before nibbling at the shell of it.

The brunette tried to move his head away, “My boyfriend will be back any minute. He’s with the BSAA and he’ll kick your ass before that happens.” He said.

The man laughed at him, “Oh? Is that right? And my girlfriend is the Tooth Fairy. Face it, Pretty Boy; no one is coming here to save you. Tonight, you’re all mine.” He said before connecting his lips with Leon’s.

The brunette let out a muffled cry, blue eyes widening in shock. He weakly beat his bound fists against the broad chest, only for the other man to pin them tightly between their bodies. A hand moved underneath of Leon’s body, pawing at his ass. His other hand moved underneath of the agent’s shirt, pinching his nipple, causing the younger to squeak. The bigger man moved his mouth down a pale throat, nipping and sucking at the flesh beneath his lips. 

Leon went to shout, only for a hand to clamp over his mouth, “None of that right now, babe. There will be plenty of time for that later.”

Teeth bit at the gloved hand, only to taste Kevlar, causing the other man to chuckle, “Someone’s getting feisty. Guess we should move this into the bedroom.” The intruder said.

Feeling the weight of the older man leave him, Leon went to holler once more. He instantly shut his mouth when he felt the barrel of a gun pressed against his temple. The man threatened to blow his brains out if he made another sound. Asking if he was understood, Leon whimpered and nodded. The man replaced the gun in the waistband of his pants before lifting the brunette off of the couch, throwing him over his shoulder. The agent beat his hands on the man’s back, kicking and thrashing his way out of the man’s grip. A hard slap on the ass instantly halted Leon’s struggles.

“That get you? Good.” The intruder asked, making his way back to Leon’s bedroom.

The wind was knocked out him as Leon was tossed on to the bed. The man stood at the end of the bed, undoing his belt and pants. He admired Leon’s features, freeing himself from the confines of his pants before beckoning the younger with a crooked finger. The brunette shook his head, glaring at the man with defiance in his blue eyes. The man pulled and cocked the gun again, causing Leon to instantly drop the glare and crawl towards the end of the bed.

Blue eyes widened, now realizing how big the man truly was. The barrel of a Beretta pressed against his temple, telling him to get to work. The man’s cock poked at his lips, the man threatened to shoot him if he felt any teeth. With another whimper, Leon opened his mouth, allowing the man to thrust into his mouth. The tip of his cock sliding down the younger’s throat, causing the brunette to gag slightly. The gun tapped against his cheek, causing the Agent to wrap his hands around the throbbing organ while licking and sucking it.

The man ‘s head fell backward as a hand gripped at brown locks, “Oh, yeah. Just like that, babe.” He commanded, slowly thrusting into the warm cavern of the younger’s mouth.

Leon moaned, feeling himself being turned on by this. Blue eyed looked up into the elder’s eyes, working the hard flesh with his mouth. His tongue ran over a vein before trailing up to the tip of the cock, licking up the precome gathered there. The man moaned again, telling him how pretty he looked with a cock in his mouth. Leon moved his head in sync with the man’s thrusting. Before he could continue on, the man pulled him off of his cock with a wet pop. He was thrown backward on to the bed once more.

Hands grabbed at his pants, ripping them down his legs, noticing that the brunette wasn’t wearing any underwear. He called him a naughty little boy, swatting at his bare thigh. Leon shook his head, begging the man not to do this. That his boyfriend would kill him if the man did this. His protests went ignored as the man moved in between his legs, pulling him downward until Leon sat in his lap with his legs around his hips. The intruder pushed Leon’s shirt up, trailing kisses down the younger’s chest. His lips wrapped around a pert nipple, causing the brunette to gasp as the man’s teeth teased the hardening flesh. The man’s hand pinched and teased the other nipple. “Stop it!” Leon pleaded, feeling himself slowly getting hard. The man chuckled, moving his mouth downward stopping to lick at the younger’s navel for a moment before moving further. He kissed at the hip bones before stopping at Leon’s own hardened length. The brunette’s flushed face looked down at the man, trying to beg him not to continue. With a smirk, the man licked and kissed at his cock, causing Leon to arch his back and moan. His legs involuntarily wrapped around the man’s neck when the other began working Leon’s entrance open with his fingers.

“No! Not there!” Leon begged, feeling the man’s mouth move to join his fingers.

The Agent was flipped on to his stomach and forced on to his knees. The man’s tongue and fingers found his entrance again, causing Leon to bury his face into the pillows in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe this was turning him on. He shouldn’t feel this good about being taken by a stranger. The man pulled away, spitting on his own hand and rubbed it on his cock before lining up with Leon’s hole.

“No…please, stop!” Leon cried out, “Anything but-ah!”

His pleas had been cut off by the man thrusting into him without warning. Leon buried his face into the pillows again, biting at the pillow case. His arms ached as they were pinned at an awkward angle, crushed between his body and the bed. The man thrust into him without allowing him any type of adjustment to the sizable length within him. The man slapped his ass, causing more pain. The pain becoming unbearable as he was practically being taken dry. His shoulder was being wrenched by his arm’s awkward angle. The rope chaffed against his wrists, tied way too tightly. He could feel himself losing circulation to his fingers. The combination of it all becoming unbearable.

“Banana Pudding! Banana Pudding!” Leon hollered.

“Shit!” the intruder cursed, stopping all movement.

The intruder pulled out of Leon, a Kevlar gloved hand reaching up to remove the mask. The ski mask came off, revealing the concerned face of Chris Redfield. He quickly flipped Leon on to his back, asking if everything was alright. Leon shook his head, motioning to the ropes around his wrists. Another curse left Chris’s lips when he saw the chaffed wrists and reddening hands. Pulling a knife out of his thigh holster, he quickly cut through the material of the rope and freed his lover from the burning pain. Gathering Leon’s wrists into his hands, Chris massaged the pain out of Leon's wrists and massaged the feeling back into his hands. He also noticed Leon rolling his shoulder, causing the elder to massage the hurt muscle. He pulled the younger into his lap, apologizing for accidentally hurting his love.

“Chris, it’s okay. I must have landed weird and hurt my shoulder. The ropes were just a tad too tight this time. Maybe we should use lube next time too.” Leon commented.

“I’m sorry, Leon. I didn’t mean to ruin your experience.” Chris apologized, planting a kiss on the younger’s forehead.

Blue eyes looked into brown pools, a hand caressing the elder’s cheek, “You didn’t ruin it, Chris. After all, it was my idea. I wanted it to feel as realistic as possible. I told you to not hold back and you didn’t hold back. Besides, this fantasy has my favorite ending.” Leon said, wrapping his legs around Chris’s waist while his arms wrapped around the elder’s neck.

Chris raised a brow, “What’s that?” he asked.

“My boyfriend swooping in to save my ass.” Leon said, connecting their lips once more.

Chris moaned into his mouth, hands moving to the younger’s thighs as he gently laid him back on to the bed. A hand wound into Leon’s hair as tongues playfully fought for dominance. The DSO Agent helped Chris remove the tactical vest and black turtleneck, hands purposely moving slow or wandering to caress and tease through the shirt. Once shirtless, Chris went to remove his gloves, but Leon stopped him, telling him to leave them on. He also asked Chris to use his “Captain Voice” when he spoke dirty to him, earning a raised brow.

Leon smiled sheepishly, “I like being bossed around by the Captain of the BSAA. Plus, I like the rough feeling of the Kevlar gloves on my bare skin.” He explained.

With the roll of his eyes and smile on his lips, Chris removed Leon’s shirt before kissing him once more. He told the younger, in his “Captain’s Voice” as Leon put it, to get the lube. That “That was an order”. The brunette felt a bit giddy at the gruffness in his voice, doing as he was told.

“Whatever you say, Boss. By the way; you owe me a new remote." 


End file.
